The demand for energy from renewable energy sources is increasing as the earth's fossil fuels are depleted. Furthermore, it is desirable to generate electricity from clean energy sources that do not contribute to global warming.
One common renewable energy source is hydro-electric power which is generated by harnessing the potential head of a fluid, such as water. A typical hydro electric power generation system requires a water source, such as a river to be dammed at a high location to create a head of water with stored potential energy. A pipeline runs from the dam to a lower location. A turbine generator is installed at the end of pipeline so that water discharged from the high location flows through the turbine. The water drives the turbine which in turn drives an electrical generator which generates electricity.
The problem with a dam-type hydro electric generation arrangement is that the flooding caused by the dam has a negative impact on the local environment. The flooding destroys the natural landscape and displaces people living in the vicinity.
In order to avoid the problems associated with dam-type hydro electric power generation, an alternative arrangement uses a pipeline which siphons water down from a high point to a lower point. A turbine is installed in the pipeline to be driven by water flowing through the pipeline.
Wherever necessary, a diversion weir can be used from which the water can be taken to the turbine using a pipeline.
Alternate methods of turbine installation in addition to the one mentioned above are by using a modular frame in which the turbine(s) are installed.
Siphon-type hydro electric power generation arrangements are more typically used for small or micro hydro power generation which typically generates electricity from a smaller head of water than a dammed hydro electric generation arrangement. In a siphoned hydro electric power generation arrangement, the pipeline may be installed next to a waterfall, river, canal or a stream where a head of water is available naturally. The pipeline carries a flow of water alongside the existing flow of water with minimal impact to the environment.
One problem with siphon-type hydro electric power generation arrangements is that it is necessary to remove the turbine from the pipeline in order to service the turbine. This operation can be difficult and expensive to perform since turbines are often installed in a pipeline on a steep slope that is difficult to access. A further problem is that it is often difficult to optimize the electrical power generation since the efficiency of a conventional turbine varies as the flow of water driving the turbine varies.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved power generation system.